


【双子北】低热（十二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫治视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（十二）

北前辈的声音很奇怪。  
这是宫治最初的想法。  
不对，其实也没有那么奇怪。  
北前辈的声音相当清晰，换成男子排球部的任何人来听，都能在第一时间辨识出说话的人是他们的主将。经过电子信号传输后的声音多多少少会变质，不过违和感并非因此而生。  
还是有什么不一样。就像使用前的毛巾和使用后的毛巾，原本干爽洁净，吸饱汗水之后变得潮湿温热。北前辈的声音是湿润的，闪烁出棒棒糖被含过之后的晶莹色泽。治下意识地伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下早晨的空气，试图捕捉北前辈的气息。  
眼睛、嘴唇、发梢、脖子、汗水。  
他用记忆里的视觉、听觉、嗅觉和触觉，想象并构建出那个人的身影。他已然知晓昨夜发生的一切不是梦。早在中途无法确认是梦境还是现实的时候，他就毫不犹豫地紧贴对方的身体，缓慢而仔细地捕食。无论是梦还是现实，他渴望做同样的事情，因此究竟为何者并不重要。  
他想要北前辈。他们想要北前辈。  
和最开始饥肠辘辘迫不及待的冲动不同，他们已经充分品尝过那个人的滋味。很美味，美味到让人上瘾，他咬破北前辈脖子的瞬间便深深领悟到这一点。他记住了那个味道，对那个味道念念不忘。  
如果有人问他，他喜欢的什么食物，他会回答说是饭。只要是能吃的食物，他都很喜欢，基本不挑食，也没有特别的偏爱。  
如果有人问他，他喜欢的人是谁，他会回答说是北前辈。只有对北前辈才有这样的喜欢，不是北前辈就不行。不止是喜欢，更是爱。  
他们爱北前辈，还想要北前辈的爱。他们正是为此而来。  
听到通话器里传来的声音，治产生了片刻的恍惚。这是和平时的北前辈不一样的声音，北前辈从未用这样的声音和其他人说过话。这是否暗示着，对那个人而言，他们也和其他人不同……  
通话器另一端的人停顿了一秒，猜测道：“是侑和治吗？”  
“哎哎哎哎哎！”  
侑刚才还是一副汗流浃背近乎融化的丢人模样，突然爆发出一连串的惊叫。治的惊讶一点不比自己的兄弟少，却无意模仿侑的白痴反应。  
“是的，是我们。”他深呼吸一次，竭尽全力抑制住内心“北前辈为什么会知道”的咆哮，认真说，“早上好，北前辈。”  
“早上好。请稍等片刻。”  
北前辈以完美无瑕的礼貌回应道，令他心中生寒。  
是我一厢情愿的错觉吗？治紧张地想，也许北前辈只是刚喝完水，又或者是电子信号受到了什么干扰，导致听起来怪怪的。  
“治！喂！治！治！听见没有！叫你呢！治！”  
侑抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃。看对方气急败坏的表情，假如他再不理睬那个白痴，估计侑就要拳头巴掌一起往自己脸上招呼。  
“……怎么了？”  
拽掉兄弟的两只手，治揉了揉隐隐作痛的肩头，问。  
“我、我们、我们该怎么、怎么、怎么办办办办办——”  
侑口齿不清地嚷道，舌头和牙齿仿佛都随着满头大汗流走了。治及时揪住对方的衣领，免得自家兄弟当场化成一滩水软倒在北前辈家门口。  
这个白痴也是真的喜欢北前辈啊。  
比起你抢我夺的竞争欲，治此时的心情比较接近同病相怜。从小到大，侑如此惊慌失措的次数屈指可数。第一次是在迪士尼乐园，他们和双亲走散，侑以为他们永远找不到父母了。第二次是小学的时候，侑伤到手指，痛得厉害，害怕自己骨折了再也没法打排球。这是第三次，同样是侑最紧张的一次。他望着那双和自己一模一样的眼睛，看出了和自己一模一样的恐惧。  
“没关系的。”  
他说，开口的刹那声音发颤，随着话语的推进愈加坚定。  
“我们有两个人。即使一个人办不到，两个人一定能成功。”  
过去如此，现在依然如此。他们的告白不接受成功以外的结果。  
“没错，是围猎呀。”  
侑低下头，语调倒是意外地迅速冷静下来。等他的兄弟再度抬起头，嘴角已经挂上志在必得的欠揍笑容。  
“上一次，我们和北前辈做爱。这一次，我们要和北前辈恋爱。”  
治深知侑的性格。那家伙在意的东西不多，对其中的每一样都有着异常强烈的执念。大多数时候，侑是个不折不扣的白痴；在另一些时候，就像要把之前累积的部分一口气爆发出来似的，侑会变得格外恐怖。  
面对这股危险的贪欲，他本应感到不安。不过，此时此刻，他的兄弟是他最可靠的同伴。治想象着北前辈推开门，想象着北前辈向他们走来。在他的想象里，自己是一张不知餍足的巨口，如果可以，他想吞下北前辈的整个世界。他需要足够的贪欲来维持这个夸张的妄想，站在他旁边的侑便是最坚固的支点。  
然后门打开了。  
然后北前辈向他们走来。  
那个人穿着鼠灰色的宽松运动服，长衣长裤，拉锁拉到最靠上的位置，仿佛深秋时节的打扮。  
站在他身边的侑身体僵直了一下，用耳语般的音量小声说：“真可爱。”  
是的，北前辈穿着他们没见过的私服，十分可爱。而能让说话常常不经大脑的侑发出“可爱”的感叹，那个人的改变肯定不仅限于服装。去年的夏季合宿，冲进浴室的他们撞见过一丝不挂的北前辈，那时只感到对方全身上下闪烁着凛然不可侵犯的气势，绝对无法联想到“可爱”这个形容词。可现在的北前辈不一样了。和往日队长干净利落的举止相比，显得非常奇怪。  
从房门到院门的距离，若是平时的北前辈，走五步足够了，现在却足足走了九步。  
北前辈总会直视别人的双眼，现在虽然竭力保持抬头挺胸的姿态，目光却落在两人之间的虚空，回避他们的身体。  
他们熟悉的北前辈肤色偏白，不太怕热，出汗量也不像他们那么多。现在，白皙的肌肤恰好暴露出涌现的红晕，连带得嘴唇的颜色更显鲜艳。细细密密的汗水打湿了头发，一缕一缕虚弱无力地贴伏于额头和耳畔。  
那个人的眼睛，那双明亮而涣散的眼睛。治的视线刚一碰到那双眼睛，北前辈的面容立刻与夜晚哭泣着高潮的表情重合了。他知道这时候应该吻下去，用力吻下去，舌头在嘴里横冲直撞。北前辈喜欢他这样做，即使在无意识的状态下也会搂紧他的脖子。  
能让北前辈舒服的方法，他全都知道。就像记住一条条排球规则那样，他一一牢记北前辈身上每一处希望他们去疼爱的位置。  
指甲与指甲的小小摩擦声让他清醒了少许。治吐出一口气，同时抠着左手和右手的指甲。原本合身的裤子突然有点挤，他暗暗祈祷这是自己的错觉。接下来他必须全力思考，最需要新鲜血液的器官是大脑才对。  
“抱歉，让你们久等了。”  
北前辈的态度镇定而友好，视线也成功停留在他们脸上。  
“不、不有……呃！”  
侑慌慌张张地回答，不仅混淆了“不”和“没有”的用词，还咬到了舌头。尽管担忧的神情一闪而过，北前辈还是努力绷紧脸，好像不这样做就不能维持刻意为之的冷静。  
“如果你们不介意，我们可以去屋里谈吗？”  
那个人稍稍侧身，做了个“请”的手势。治注意到对方的嘴角轻微地抽动，犹如用力过度的后遗症。他没有异议，立刻点头。侑似乎仍然不在状态，被他肘击之后才反应过来，猛地一点头，又一次咬痛舌头。  
他们跟着北前辈走进院子，习惯性地靠深呼吸平复心绪。可惜这个选择并不明智。夏风拂面，吹来了北前辈的味道。现在他们已经知道这股迷人的气息是Omega的信息素。最初足以销毁理智的狂乱不复存在，治感到自己的身体正在渐渐习惯这种气味。当然，这不意味着它的魅力有丝毫减损，反而是一种深刻的转变——从应急品到必需品的转变。  
这一次他离北前辈很近，能更清楚地望见对方行走的模样。北前辈的走路方式改变得比迎接他们时更明显，似乎有几分眼熟。治苦思片刻，终于想明白其中缘由：这种移动方式很像女性身穿和服时迈出的小碎步。  
北前辈的双腿，尤其是大腿处，不自然地夹紧，两侧的膝盖也在向内收拢。  
是昨夜的缘故吗？还是……  
治看得过于专注，竟然未对庭院的景物留下一点印象。但他留意到自己的侧后方响起粗重的呼吸声。是侑。  
他回过头，看见侑的目光犹如流动的金黄火焰。不自觉地顺着兄弟的视线望去，治发现在北前辈的头发和领口之间露出一小块光洁的脖颈。那里有纱布的一角，还有一处殷红的痕迹——或许是很轻的咬痕，或许是很重的吻痕——顽强地钻出纱布的遮挡。他抬起头，睁大眼睛，感到那些点燃了侑的东西也钻进了他的脑袋，在太阳穴里强烈地燃烧。  
一时间，他分不清自己是更想冲上去，还是更想阻止侑冲上去。被兴奋扩大的瞳孔促使他眯起眼睛。观察着镜像般的兄弟，他猜测自己眼睛里的金色也变浅了。  
就像在理科课程里学到的那样，火焰的颜色变浅，反而证明燃烧温度升高了。  
“请进。”  
北前辈侧身拉住门，让他们先进屋。他和侑对视一眼，示意侑先走。通过短暂的目光接触，他确信对方已经忍住了。侑是个耐性很差的家伙，鲜少表现出如此惊人的忍耐力。排球是第一个例外，北前辈是第二个例外。  
就是所谓的“一生悬命”？不过，这个词能这么用吗……  
治靠胡思乱想来分散自己的注意力，视线也随之飘逸。走在后面的他习惯性地觉得应该由自己关门。在碰到门把手之前，他先摸到了北前辈的手指。  
非常、非常短促的接触。两个人的手像触电似地跳开，然后他才感受到对方的体温。  
只吃一口，就会觉得更饿。  
只摸一下，就会想要摸更多次，去触摸更多的部位。  
“喂！治！堵着门干什么，快进来！”  
换完鞋的侑吵吵嚷嚷道，硬是凑了过来。原本不算宽敞的玄关挤进了三个运动会系的男子高中生，显得无比拥挤。如果在平时，能有和北前辈挨挨挤挤的机会肯定是求之不得。但现在出于安全考虑，治宁愿把北前辈换成阿兰君或者大耳前辈。  
“你先进去！好狗不挡路！”  
他焦躁地喊。侑脸上写满不爽，可态度迅速软化下去，嘟嘟囔囔一个人往客厅里走。北前辈小声说了句“抱歉”，低头匆匆从他身边绕过，非但没有提醒他客用拖鞋在哪边，甚至差点忘记换鞋。  
十六秒后，玄关只剩下他一个人。治背靠墙壁，慢悠悠地望向天花板上悬挂的吊灯。其实他很享受这段时间，像享受两个发球前的八秒，可这段时间也让他饱受煎熬。休息片刻，他换好鞋往客厅走去，强迫自己去注意室内的摆设。  
北前辈的家里是出乎意料的西洋式风格，每一样物品的摆放都显得整洁、协调、优雅。房屋里井井有条的布置方式看起来格外眼熟。治仔细想了想，随即意识到这就是北前辈储物柜的扩大化和复杂版。  
“请问想要喝点什么？由于没有提前准备，热饮暂时无法提供。冷饮的话，有麦茶、乌龙茶、柠檬茶、橙汁和宝矿力。”  
北前辈手扶沙发靠背，向他们发问，语调仿佛一位殷勤的主妇。有那么一瞬间，治不禁开始幻想，如果这是他们三个人的家，自己和侑就是男主人该有多好。男性的法定婚龄是十八岁，还差一两年而已。  
不过，以常理而论，Alpha和Omega的婚姻也是一对一的结合……  
“不，饮料就不必了，不用麻烦北前辈。”  
治说，坐到侑身旁。坐下时稍稍多用了点力，好像要碾碎自己随意延伸的想法似的。在吃午饭之前不要去想晚餐的事情，在告白之前不要去想结婚的事情，他如此告诫自己。  
“我要喝橙汁！”  
侑用孩子气的任性做出了符合小孩子喜好的选择。  
“好，稍等。治也一样吗？”  
“茶就可以了，谢谢。”  
“夏天喝添加矿物质的麦茶比较好，我给你拿麦茶吧。”  
“啊！那我也要麦茶！”  
侑不顾旁人目光，大大咧咧地说。  
“好，我知道了。”  
北前辈尽量简洁地回答，朝他们轻轻点头。  
“是在冰箱里吗？北前辈，我们自己拿就可以了！”  
侑站起身道。与其说是在献殷勤，不如说这家伙现在坐立难安。治冷眼旁观，想。可惜侑不会成功的，因为有人比侑的坐立难安更加坐立难安。  
“不，我来就好。这种小事不必麻烦客人。”  
礼貌的言谈和颤抖的指尖，似乎把北前辈给人留下的印象割裂成截然不同的两面。那身宽松的鼠灰色运动服肯定比北前辈平时穿的尺码大上一号，以至于遮蔽住大多数的身体特征。有时他以为自己瞥见了奇妙的突起，但定睛一看就会发现很可能是衣物的褶皱。  
取来饮料的北前辈在正对他们的位置坐下，把两瓶麦茶放在茶几正中央，然后迅速缩回手，就像穴居动物躲避天敌。刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的塑料瓶上很快起了一层水雾，逐渐凝出小小的水珠，让他联想到北前辈的眼睛。  
北前辈的眼睛和对方说出的每句话的尾音很像，带着某种难以言喻的潮热，让他渴望吮吸那股湿润的感觉。  
侑抓过一瓶冰凉的麦茶，心不在焉地抛来抛去。从左手抛到右手，从右手抛到左手，那家伙的表情也随之一变再变。纠结于措辞，侑时而咬紧牙关，时而疑惑不定。治的内心同样变幻着各种情绪，区别仅仅是没表现在脸上。  
一旦开口，就等于吹响了开赛的哨声。只要比赛开始，就要不可避免地冲向或输或赢的结果。  
这场比赛他们输不起。  
所以，在构思出必胜的策略之前，他们不敢开口。  
“侑，治。”  
北前辈叫出他们的名字。那个人注视着他们，左眼中侑比较多，右眼中治比较多。  
“在昨天晚上之前，我已经确定了……我有喜欢的人。”  
咚咚。  
治感到胸口升起沉重的心悸。  
他不知道这是什么感觉，他以前从没有过这种感觉。心脏被塞满了，撞得肋骨发痛。他抬起手按在胸前，觉得自己好像聋了一样，一切都变得不值一提。  
“是谁！”  
治以为自己的心脏在尖叫，可声音来自右边。是侑。  
“……是谁？”  
侑重复一遍，声音变成颤抖的低语。然后那家伙浑身发抖，什么都说不出来了。  
“现在他们就在这里。现在他们就在我眼睛里。”  
北前辈看着他们说。那种潮热的欲望暂时消退了，取而代之的是某种更坚定、更强硬、更加“北信介”的东西。  
治坐得很稳，可他觉得自己的身体突然摇晃起来。一阵猛烈的喜悦冲得他近乎窒息。他只能屏住呼吸去感受它。心脏晕眩了刹那，随后以爆炸的方式膨胀并跃动。  
他和侑都在笑，他和侑都哭了出来。

【未完待续】


End file.
